lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Paulo
Paulo 是815航班 中舱的幸存者 .在坠机前, 他和Nikki Fernandez谋杀了Howard L. Zukerman并偷走了他的钻石.在岛上他们大部分时间都用来找那些钻石，几乎不愿意做别的事情。Paulo被美杜莎蜘蛛咬了之后，全身麻痹，好像已经死了一样。 随后他在全身麻痹的情况下被活埋了。 上岛之前 最开始在巴西的时候, Paulo在[悉尼给Zukerman当了一段时间的私人厨师 Zukerman不知道, Paulo同时还和 Nikki Fernandez密谋偷他的钻石, 那些钻石价值大概 8百万美元。 Nikki acted as Zukerman's mistress and had an affair with him for this purpose. Then she convinced Paulo to poison Zukerman's food. Once Zukerman expired, they stole the diamonds from a safe hidden behind a painting. After killing Howard Zukerman, Paulo and Nikki bought tickets out of Sydney to escape suspicion and start a "new life" together after selling the stolen diamonds. Sitting in an airport restaurant, Paulo read a newspaper story to Nikki about Zukerman's death which says that the police believed the cause of death to be heart failure. Shannon and Boone suddenly interrupted their celebratory kiss with squabbling over whether to try to get a seat in the restaurant or not. After observing the two fight (and assuming they were a couple), and Paulo and Nikki promise that they will never end up like that with each other. On the Island Season 1-2 (Days 1-68) During the events of : When the plane crashed on the island, Paulo was severely shell-shocked. He stood next to the beach staring out to the ocean while most of the other survivors around him panicked. Nikki later found Paulo, and, rather than acting concerned for him, she frantically asked him if he knew where the diamonds were. Paulo had trouble understanding how she could be thinking of that, of all things, and he told her that he did not know where they were. During the events of : Six days after the crash, Nikki was still arguing with him about the diamonds and where they could be. Ethan Rom, who infiltrated their camp, approached Paulo and Nikki and asked them if he could help them find any missing clothing. Nikki rejected his offer when Charlie caught Boone with the camp's stolen water. It looked like Boone was about to be mobbed when Jack intervened, and Paulo and Nikki silently witnessed Jack's speech. During the events of : Nikki convinced Paulo to search for the diamonds. They headed out into the jungle and found the downed Beechcraft. They also came across the unhidden Pearl station. After opening the hatch, they decided not to explore it because it was too dangerous. During the events of : Kate had told Nikki earlier about how she found the gun case in the waterfall, so Nikki lead Paulo there next. Paulo dove into the lake and discovering the bag containing his nicotine gum and the diamonds. When Paulo resurfaced, he lied to Nikki and told her that he did not find the diamonds. After she left, he dove again to retrieve the bag. .]] During the events of : Now in possession of the diamonds, Paulo realized that Nikki only was with him because she needed his help to find them. In order to stay with her, Paulo decided to hide them rather than keep them. He first attempted to bury them on the beach, but Locke approached him and told him about the tide coming in, and that nothing would stay buried on the beach for very long. He convinced Paulo to bury it somewhere that would not be washed away. Taking Locke's advice, he traveled back to the Pearl, where he discovered a lavatory and hid the diamonds inside the toilet tank. When he was about to leave, he saw Ben and Juliet watching the video feed from the Swan station and discussing how to persuade Jack to perform surgery on Ben's tumor. After Ben and Juliet leave, Paulo emerged and discovered a walkie-talkie. Scared after the incident, he returned to camp and did not tell anyone of what he had discovered. , Desmond and Sayid watch as Locke checks Eko's body ]] Season 3 (Days 69-81) Paulo was sleeping against a tree when Mr. Eko was brought back to the survivors camp. He listened to Locke's speech along with Nikki, Charlie, Hurley and Claire. Paulo turned to the camp's golf clubs to drive kiwis into the ocean. He lent Desmond a five-iron, his least-used club. Paulo was having trouble with accuracy and distance, and Desmond gave him some advice on stance and positioning. Several days later, he joined a party to the Pearl, along with Locke, Desmond, Nikki, Sayid and Eko. Nikki, who had given up on finding the diamonds, saw it as a chance to become more included in the "core group" of survivors. Paulo tried to talk her out of it. He joined the group in order to retreive and hide the diamonds again, so that she would never find the bag. At the Pearl, Paulo discreetly entered the bathroom while the other survivors worked on the computer. He removed the diamonds and put them down his pants, then flushed the toilet and emerged from the bathroom, leaving everyone with the impression that he had just used it. When the sounds of the Monster were heard, Paulo and the rest of the group ran out to find a dying Eko. Paulo, Nikki, Desmond, Locke and Sayid were the only survivors present at Eko's small funeral, where Locke discovers a sign on Eko's "Jesus stick". Once back at the camp, Paulo was preparing a meal when Hurley tries to convince everyone to investigate the car he found in the jungle. Paulo wasn't interested in any more adventures, and he turned Hurley down. and Nikki, paralyzed.]] A while later, Paulo is seen carrying one of Sawyer's magazines. Sawyer called him "Zorro", and the two engaged in a short verbal altercation, which Sawyer ultimately loses when he realizes that Paulo was using the magazine for bathroom reading material. Roughly a week later, Nikki discovered his nicotine gum, and realized that he knew where the diamonds were. She cornered him in the jungle and confronted him about it. Paulo tried to explain, but Nikki was beyond reason. She threw Dr. Arzt's sample Medusa spider on his neck, and it bit and paralyzed him. He tearfully tried to explain what he had done, but Nikki wouldn't hear it. She triumphantly found the diamonds in his pants. Nikki was about to leave when the sounds of the Monster surrounded them. Paulo, who, at this point, was only able to move his eyes, saw many Medusa spiders approaching Nikki. They were males attracted by the pheromones of the female that bit Paulo. He tried to warn her, but his efforts went unnoticed. One crawled up her leg and bit her. She panicked, and quickly buried the diamonds and left Paulo behind. The other survivors discovered Nikki and assumed she was dead. Jin, Hurley, and Sawyer went looking for Paulo, and they found his paralyzed body in the jungle. Assuming they were both dead, they tried to piece together what had happened. They discovered Juliet's walkie-talkie in Paulo's tent, and juggled with theories of them secretly being in league with the Others, or them being killed by the Monster. When they found the bag of diamonds, they decided that Nikki and Paulo had murdered each other in order to get them. The rest of the camp held a brief memorial service, and they placed Paulo and Nikki in a double grave. They were filling it up just as Nikki opened her eyes. She was covered with dirt, so no one was able to tell she was awake. They both died after being buried alive. Trivia *Paulo was the twenty-third character to ever have a flashback. *Paulo's episode count so far is 7. Paulo died on his 7th appearance. *Paulo along with Nikki were the sixth and seventh main characters to be killed. *Paulo and Nikki where noted by the producers to be the most universally despised characters known to the show, due to their sudden appearance in . *A deleted scene introduced Nikki and Paulo in alternative way: Claire is taking care of Aaron when she hears some weird noises coming from Jack's tent. She starts to call Jack's name, and when she opens the tent she sees Nikki and Paulo having sex there. This scene was deleted from . *Paulo is a common name in Portuguese-speaking countries, like Brazil (the actor is Brazilian). *Paulo is the Portuguese equivalent of the name Paul. In the New Testament, Paul was not one of the original disciples of Jesus, but was called to become an apostle later. This led to slight contention between himself and the original disciples that was later resolved, but much contention between scholars centuries later - this parallels Paulo's involvement in the show, as he was not an original cast member but later was fleshed out and it was shown how he connected to the rest of the characters. *Paulo is the Portuguese translation of Paolo, name of one of the "lustful" sinners in the classic [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Divine_Comedy#Inferno Inferno] by Dante Alighieri. He and his lover, Francesca are condemned to the Second Circle of Hell, where Francesca informs Dante of how she and her husband's brother (Paolo) committed adultery and died a violent death at the hands of her husband. Many scholars have discussed the fact that in the entire Canto, Francesca is the only person to speak - Paulo does not even speak once. The souls in the Second Circle are those overcome by lust and are blown about to and fro by a violent storm, without hope of rest. *Paulo was a very accomplished chef; he was referred to as "Brazil's Wolfgang Puck". **This was most likely a nod to Rodrigo Santoro, who plays Paulo. In real life, he is referred to as "Brazil's Tom Cruise." *Nikki and Paulo are buried in a different way to any other survivor. Boone, Shannon, Ana-Lucia, Libby and Scott were all buried in single graves, while Paulo was put in a double-grave with Nikki. * According to an Entertainment Weekly article, Nikki and Paulo were originally supposed to be part of a longer story arc, with one episode having its flashbacks devoted to Nikki's fictional TV show, Exposé, to end with a surprise twist (presumably revealing that those "flashbacks" were merely part of a TV show Nikki was acting in). Faced with the negative fan backlash to the two characters' abrupt introduction, the producers decided in December 2006 to trim down the story arc and kill off the two characters in a single episode. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Middle Section Survivors